When You Make A Choice
by art-is-a-bang-yeah
Summary: Its amazing how much things can change from changing one choice. When Shikamaru gets curious about Naruto, he creates a new path for him and his friends one filled with love, hatred and choices. A path that could lead to greatness...or death. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

AN hi this chapter may seem a little short but it is really just an opening for the story. hope you enjoy it.

arty

p.s. don't worry the first chapter will be longer.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I am

* * *

Hate is the consequence of fear; we fear something before we hate it; a child who fears noises becomes a man who hates noise.

-cyrill Connolly

* * *

I have lived in konoha all my life.

People tell of the great village hidden in the leaves, of its mercy and kindness. Of konoha's will of fire.

I am ten years old.

And all i have seen and experienced is hatred.

No matter how polite i am.

_**"can I have a drink Misa-Sama?" i asked softly, tugging at the dress of the owner of the orphanage like I had seen the other children do when they wanted something. I was unprepared for the stinging snap she issued to my face, as she turned to glared down at me with those cold eyes. **_

_**"no you beast you don't deserve water for you evil ways" she pushed him down the stairs to the basement, locking the door behind him leaving him in the dark again. **_

**No matter how hard I try to succeed. **

**"what is this?" my sensei asked as i stared at the rough crayon drawing he had snatched from my hands. **

**"its a picture of my family sensei!" i said with a happy grin, which disappeared as the man grabbed it in both hands and tugged. (1)**

**Rip! **

**The two halves of the picture fluttered to the ground where the man stamped and spat on it "don't be stupid creatures like you don't deserve family! Murderer!" he snarled, before walking away. **

No matter how hard I want to be seen without cold eyes.

_**I stood amongst a crowd in the market, a tense silence falling over the area as they watched me, with those eyes. **_

_**Those eyes that were so cold, so uncaring. **_

_**They all wanted to think i didn't exist. **_

_**"stop staring at me like that!" i screamed, they just ignored me "you will recognize me! I will be seen!" the crowd always just laughs and walks away. **_

All they feel is hatred.

To the villagers of Konoha.

To those eyes.

I am worthless.

I am useless.

I am an animal.

A creature unworthy of their time.

Their notice.

To them I am a beast.

To them I am a demon.

And for a while I believed that too...

...

But I am none of those things.

I am not a demon

I am Jinchūriki.

...

...

**And I have had enough. **

**

* * *

**

end AN: hope you liked it.

(1) for some reason the file wouldn't let me take that off underline...i'm not sure why it was underlined in the first place... oh well night night,

arty

chapter end


	2. Unsettled

AN: sorry it took so long to write this chapter, i was busy trying to catch up with my other stories.

please review,

Arty x

* * *

Chapter one: Unsettled

* * *

**_I cannot find a way to describe it_**

**_It's there inside, all I do is hide_**

**_I wish that it would just go away_**

**_What would you do, you do if you knew?_**

**_What would you do?_**

Take me away Avril Lavigne

* * *

In the slums of the village of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto awoke feeling odd, it continued as he stepped quietly out of his shower ten minutes later. He got dressed slowly, wondering curiously about the odd feeling. Glancing at his clock, he noted that he was due at the academy in an hour, and as he checked his cupboard for something to have for breakfast, he finally realised what the feeling was he was…nervous? Shutting the cupboard a bit harsher than usual, he decided not to have breakfast, besides his cupboard was empty, except for one slightly dusty pot of ramen, which he was saving for dinner.

He quickly pulled on his sandals and headed for the door. Trying to be as silent as possible, he unlocked the several locks on his door and opening it a crack he peered out. Seeing no-one lying in wait outside, he quickly exited, locking the door firmly behind him. With a leap he took to the rooftops, as an academy student he was not technically supposed to have learnt how to climb on the roof tops yet, but he was too lost in his thoughts to care.

The nervousness, he guessed was due to the fact he was going back to the academy for hopefully his last year, or maybe the fact he would have a new teacher; a teacher unlike his previous one who he knew hated him and knew not to make eye contact with otherwise he would earn a detention, where he would have to do something either degrading or just listen to how worthless he was. This new teacher would either treat him better…or worse.

And knowing his luck probably worse.

Coming out of his thoughts, he was surprised to see the academy ahead of him. Jumping down to land quietly in a nearby alley he glanced at his watch. He was fifteen minutes early! He shifted nervously as he glanced down the street and at the grounds of the academy. There was only a few students that were waiting in the academy's small training ground slash playground, so he quickly walked out of the alley with his head down so as not to draw attention to himself.

As he approached the doors, he flinched feeling the eyes boring into his back. He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the building and the door shut behind him. Taking a deep breath he headed for his classroom.

The room was silent thankfully, and a quick glance revealed only two people seated in the class room.

Naruto felt himself relax slightly as he saw who they were; Aburame Shino; a brown haired boy wearing a high collared coat and sunglasses and Hyuga Hinata; a girl with blue hair that was so dark it seemed black and the pale white eyes of the Hyuga clan. He was safe with them. Hinata was a polite and gentle girl, often to shy to speak, but had, on occasion spoken to him. Shino was a quiet boy who had never said a cruel word to him…never said anything to anyone really.

He flashed them a slight smile, for some reason unable to summon his usual sunny fake grin, and watched as a worried frown flitted across Hinata's pale face and one of Shino's dark eyebrows raised ever so slightly. They were sat at the back of the class, there were three empty seats between them and Naruto found himself settling himself between them, leaving an empty chair on each side of him, between him and them. He buried his head in his arms and found himself sighing.

"U-um…n-Naruto-k-kun a-are y-you o-o-okay?" he raised his head to look at the young Hyuga, and was surprised to se concern in her eyes "um yeah I'm fine Hinata-Chan just…" he trailed off slightly "tired I guess" the small girl nodded and turned her eyes back to her fingers which she was twisting nervously in her lap.

"It is unusual to see you in class this early Uzumaki-san" Naruto jumped in surprise as Shino's emotionless voice came from next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Yeah, I know but I set my alarm early by mistake and couldn't get back to sleep" he lied, and as he watched the boys eyebrow raise higher he got the feeling that Shino did not believe him for a second.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room Naruto was thankful when the door slid open, but swallowed nervously when he saw who it was…Nara Shikamaru a boy with hawk like black eyes and brown hair in a short ponytail onto of his head and Akamichi Choji ; a kind brown haired boy, who was chubby like the rest of his clan. The two boys spotted him quickly and exchanged surprised looks before to Naruto's horror headed up the stairs toward him and sat in the empty seats either side of him.

"Hey, Naruto" Choji said cheerfully but with a hint of uncertainty as his eyes looked the boy over something glinting in his eyes, something that looked a lot like worry. Shikamaru copied Naruto's pose and rested his head on his arms and looked at him curiously "How you been over the holidays, Naruto?" he asked looking generally interested.

Naruto forced a happy grin over his face, "It was great, I got to prank loads of people, and come up for loads of new ones!" he said trying to sound happy, he managed it slightly due to the fact he did actually enjoy pranks 'Its in my nature after all…' he thought bitterly, not noticing that his expression darkened and the calculating look that appeared on Shikamaru's face.

Naruto forced the dark thoughts to the back of his mind and flashed another smile before burying his head once again into his arms mentally hitting himself round the head, what was wrong with him today he couldn't keep his mask up today, he had a bad feeling something big was going to happen today. Maybe it was Choji and Shikamaru choosing to sit besides him, when usually he made sure to sit as far away as he could. It wasn't that he disliked them at all, no, completely the opposite in fact they used to be his best friends, when he was younger.

Shikamaru began to notice things…Things Naruto didn't want anyone to know. Like how everyone over twenty despised him, how he always had bruises and cuts. How the younger kids had started to avoid him, he began to look for answers. Naruto wanting his secrets just that secret began distancing himself for both him and Shikamaru, who being one of Naruto's only friend gained the attention of people who wanted Naruto to be miserable and alone for ever.

Choji while not able to be as calculating as Shikamaru, had his own reasons to be suspicious of Naruto's life. Being an Akamichi, Choji had two abilities granted by Akamichi bloodlines, Choji needed to eat to gain chakra for the large attacks his clan used that used up amazing amounts of chakra, and another less known one, they could tell if people were malnourished. Naruto when he first meet Choji had been still living in at the orphanage, and while not having much to eat it wasn't too noticeable.

But then he was thrown out when he turned six and was unable to get much food and when he did it was often ruined by people. Choji began to notice and drew attention to himself by bringing Naruto food. So he had to leave him as well.

He didn't understand how, after five years they were still trying to figure him out and still tried occasionally to help usually stepping in when other people decided to rough him up a bit.

"-ruto! NARUTO"

Naruto jumped violently and turned to Shikamaru, who was looking worried as he gazed at him "Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto smiled at him almost kindly "I'm as good as ever Shika" he said quietly, Shikamaru looked startled but happy at the old nickname.

"Anyway I was asking whether you know what our new teacher is like?"

Instantly Naruto felt the nervousness he'd felt all the worries of the morning drop back onto his shoulders, he didn't have time to dwell as the door slid open. His eyes darted to the door where a man was entering, he had a scar across his nose and brown hair up in a high ponytail reminiscent of Shikamaru. Brown eyes scanned the room before spotting them, the man smiled at them in surprise.

Naruto swallowed nervously when he noticed the smile fade slightly when the man met his blue eyes, the flash of recognition.

He quickly averted his eyes.

The man cleared his throat "Er hi, I'm Umino Iruka your teacher for this year" Iruka said cheerfully, as he headed to his desk and began emptying his surprisingly large rucksack. He seemed oblivious to the five pairs of eyes studying his every move. By the time he was finished unpacking the rest of the class had arrived.

Iruka waited till they were all seated before reintroducing himself sounding much more confident "This will be you last year in the academy, and as such your toughest. You will be test to your limits, some of you will pass with flying colours and some will not pass at all" Naruto tried to ignore the snickers as most of the class turned to him.

"That will do."

Silence fell over the room as Iruka's cheerful voice turned cold "The time of childish teasing is over for you, when you finish this year, you will be adults. You are the future ninja of Konoha, you are to respect each other, in the future you will fight by each others sides, you will see each other die and you will protect each other to the best of your abilities!"

The class stared at their desks his words seeming to effect some of them. Naruto stared at the man in disbelief…he had defended him? His eyes unintentionally met Iruka's overseeing gaze once again and he saw curiosity and looking deeper maybe a hint of pity directed at him. He broke eye contact quickly. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Hinata smiling softly as her sharp eyes studied the teacher and Shikamaru grinning into his arms.

"Okay today will be fairly easy for you we will be going over ranks and details of some of the jutsu's you've learnt about in your previous years here. Sometimes I may through out a jutsu you have not learnt about" he began to write on the chalkboard.

"Okay Uchiha Sasuke, what rank is the Kawarimi no jutsu?"

"E-rank, sensei." the pale dark haired boy answered with a smirk, Iruka moved on to the pink haired girl sitting besides him "Sakura, what are the hand signs of Bunshin no jutsu?"

"Ram, snake, tiger." she answered, looking sideways at Sasuke blushing slightly.

This continued for over an hour and the whole class began to notice the questions get harder. Naruto had found he had surprisingly gotten fairly easy ones. Shikamaru had gotten several extremely difficult questions, but the genius was unfazed and answered everyone correctly while looking seemingly asleep.

"Naruto, what classification does Hiraishin no Justu come under?" the room went silent at the mention of the secret technique of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Iruka noting the challenging gaze that was aimed at him, Naruto found himself wondering if this man was one of the few who figured out the connection between him and the fourth.

Smirks were being sent his way again, they thought he was going to fail, Naruto didn't know what annoyed him more; the stupid smirks, the challenge in Iruka's eyes or the fact he was pissed off enough to answer it right just to get them to shut up.

"Jikükan ninjutsu"

Mutterings broke out around the room the students looking between Iruka and Naruto waiting to see if he was right, Shikamaru who had sat straighter and stopped pretending to sleep as soon as Naruto had answered, stared at him in surprise.

A smile spread across Iruka's face, his eyes victorious "Correct Naruto, I knew you could do it" he said happily. Naruto sighed and dropped his head onto the desk with a thud "What the hell am I doing?" he muttered to himself angrily. The bell for lunch rang thankfully and Naruto waited till half the class had left before bolting for the door.

He ignored Iruka calling him back and just ran.

* * *

Shikamaru exchanged a look with Choji before they both leapt over their desk and followed Naruto. Shikamaru spared a glance for Iruka and noted the pity in his eyes. They found Naruto in his usual place sitting sideways on the swing that hung from the large oak in the playground. He was staring at the floor his hands gripping the ropes tightly, as a group of kids surrounded him.

As they approached they could hear what the kids were saying to him "I can't believe you got away with cheating so easily Naruto-baka" Sakura said with a annoyed huff, while her best friend Ino glared at the boy coldly "And don't think your going to get away with making Sasuke-kun look bad!" she snapped reaching out and slapping the boy on the back of the head, knocking the boys head forward to hit the rope of the swing, he stayed like that, not even blinking.

"Oi! Ino back off!"

The group of girls jumped and scattered. Sakura and Ino only staying long enough to shoot them a glare and for Ino to kick some of the dirt that lay around the swing at Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji stared after her in disgust "Geez when did Ino become such a bitch?" Choji muttered, Shikamaru snorted as he dropped down to lean against the tree "Since she set her eyes on that prick Sasuke" Shikamaru turned his gaze to Naruto who had continued to stare at the ground "Are You alright Naruto?"

Naruto remained staring, his eyes blank. Shikamaru frowned as he felt the worry from earlier appear again, it wasn't normal…the way he was staring like that, something was wrong with Naruto, he had known it since he was six, but still he couldn't figure it out.

"Naruto? Naruto are you alright? He asked again, nudging the boys leg with his foot, causing Naruto to jerk in surprise, wide blue eyes snapped up to stare at him and Shikamaru felt himself freeze as he took in all of the emotions swirling in Naruto's eyes and watched as the emotions were banished with a single blink "I'm fine Shikamaru, just thinking." The smile on the boy's face was obviously faked again.

"What's going on with you lately? You keep zoning out and you actually answered the teachers without some sarcastic comment! And you let _Sakura _and _Ino _push you around!" Shikamaru growled, he was almost happy to see the anger flashing in those blue eyes "I wasn't letting them push me around!" the boy snapped, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "She hit you round the back of the head and you didn't even try to retaliate!" Naruto snorted in annoyance, a slight grin appearing on his whiskered face "I didn't even notice actually"

Choji let out a snort as he opened a three layered bento "Only you wouldn't know if someone had whacked you round the head" he said, as he separated the three sections and handed one too Shikamaru, and the other he held out to Naruto.

Naruto gripped the rope of the swing so tightly his knuckles turned white, he glanced at the food quickly before looking away "I'm not hungry, Choji" he muttered, only to inwardly curse when his stomach let out a loud growl as the smell reached his sensitive nose. Choji frowned at him "Naruto will you just take it…please for me" Naruto looked up at Choji and watched the boy bite his lip worriedly, with a sigh he reached out and took it. Choji continued to stare, so Naruto sighed again and picked up a rice ball and took a bite and a second, he was so focused on the food he didn't notice three pairs of eyes watching him. Choji and Shikamaru exchanged grins, before digging into their own food shooting glances at their friend as he devoured his food.

Iruka called them back in just as they were finishing their meals and all three quickly ate the remaining food before heading in. They sat in the same seats the had before, both Choji and Shikamaru were happy to note Naruto seemed a little more energetic. The class continued as normal, the only disruption was when the class ended, Sakura and Ino had somehow become glued to their chairs.

Shikamaru noticed a mischievous smile that bordered on evil appear on Naruto's face, as he watched Iruka tried to pull them off. It didn't take long for them to be freed, but both girls came free with an loud ripping sound as the bottom of their skirts stayed firmly glued to the chair. Both girls started screaming and trying to clamber over desks and people to get to Naruto, who gave a lazy salute to the two. Iruka finally yelled for the class to leave, his voice leaving no room for arguments, causing the whole class to stampede out of the room.

* * *

"Naruto stay!"

Naruto froze in the doorway. He saw Choji glance back worriedly, before he disappeared in the crowd. Naruto turned and with a lot of effort pulled a smile onto his face. "Yes Iruka sensei?" he said politely, avoiding the mans eyes. He could feel the man studying him "Sit down" Naruto swallowed nervously and edged around Iruka to sit at a desk in the first row.

"Naruto…why are you scared of me?"

Naruto's eyes snapped up in surprise to glare at the teacher "I'm not scared of you!" he snapped angrily, Iruka just continued to stare "Oh really? Then why have you only met my eyes twice today, and flinch away straight after? Why are you still not meeting my eyes?" Naruto forced himself to meet the mans eyes "Why do you give a shit!" He felt the nervousness he had felt all day turn to anger, as he stared at Iruka, who looked taken aback.

"Naruto of course I care, I just want to know why you're scared of me. I'm not a threat" He seemed to realize he had said the wrong thing, Naruto stood up his eyes flashing angrily, his hands curled into fists "You are a threat! I can see the hate in your eyes, its hidden but its there! So don't pretend to be some caring teacher who wants what best for me! You want the mistakes of this village erased just like…Just like everyone else!"

The room was completely silent for a few minutes, the only sound Naruto's heavy breathing. Iruka stared at the boy in horror and understanding, realization in his eyes "You know." Naruto met his eyes with a twisted grin, as he tapped the side of his head "Of course I know!"

He let out a half hysterical laugh "Everyone loves to remind me!"

Angrily he pushed past Iruka and headed for the door "Naruto wait!" Naruto glared at the hand holding his arm "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" he snarled, pulling free and bolting out the door.

* * *

At the back of the class room, Shikamaru Nara lent back against the desk, a frown on his face. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but neither of them noticed him picking his pen off the floor where it had fallen. They had already started talking. But now he was intrigued.

What the hell was going on with Naruto? Closing his eyes he thought back through the conversation between Naruto and Iruka, what could Iruka, a man none of them knew know about Naruto? And Naruto was angrier than he had ever seen…

He was pulled from his thoughts by yelling and a painful yelp. Peering back round the desk, he stifled a gasp of astonishment.

Naruto was being dragged roughly back into class room by another teacher…by his hair.

The man was staring down at Naruto with obvious hate "Iruka, I caught this little bastard running away from here. What did the little shit do now, I heard you shouting?" He said as he shook Naruto a bit making him hiss, Shikamaru had to bite his cheek from letting out a growl. He glanced at Iruka-sensei and was glad to see his sensei looked just as outraged. The other teacher didn't seem to notice as he began to talk coldly to Naruto.

"You should show respect to your betters, brat. You should know that by now-"

"Let him go."

Both Naruto and the man looked startled by the request "Let him go? Oh do you what to punish the bastard yourself?" The man said stupidly, oblivious to Iruka's clenched fists "Me and the others could give you some tips on disciplining his kind" he continued, almost gleefully.

"Just shut up and let Naruto go!" the man seemed to finally notice Iruka glaring furiously at him "No need to get angry, I was just offering advice" he huffed, before, with a shrug he shoved the boy forward roughly. Naruto tripped and would have fallen if Iruka hadn't caught him. Naruto looked at him in surprise and Iruka flashed him a quick smile.

"Naruto detention is cancelled for today, why don't you go home and relax. I'll see you for class tomorrow" he said softly, Naruto watched him for a second before nodding and edging past the man who looked suddenly furious. As soon as the door slid shut behind him, Iruka had the man pinned against it by his throat "Don't ever talk to one of my students like that again Mishima" he said coldly, the man choked angrily "its no more than he deserves Umino" Iruka seemed to fight the impulse to punch idiot in the face.

With a deep sigh Iruka let the man go "Just get out of my sight" he muttered heading to his desk. The man left muttering under his breath. Iruka sat at his desk and put his head in his hands, he took a few calming breaths before speaking again "Shikamaru…Please don't tell anyone about this" Shikamaru let out a sigh of his own "troublesome" he muttered as he stood up, Iruka looked up at him curiously "I saw you at lunch you and Choji care about Naruto, right?" Shikamaru nodded, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Naruto is a strange person….he wants attention…he needs it! yet shies from it…he needs friends like you and Choji…he needs someone to care about him. Could you make sure he's alright if you see him?"

Shikamaru nodded and Iruka put his head back in his hands.

Shikamaru took this as a dismissal and left.

* * *

End Chapter.

* * *

AN: so please tell me what you think

:D reviews inspire me :D

thank you to all my reviewers you keep me writing :D

thanks for reading,

Arty


	3. The Slums

**AN:** _here is the latest chapter of wymac. It was pretty hard to write not sure I'm happy with it. Is kinda sad that out of the 677 hit I got only 5 favourites and 16 alerts and ten reviews. But this chapter is dedicated to those people, so thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter and review :D_

_Love,_

_Arty._

* * *

**WYMAC**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

_No one can see_

_Anything on the other side of me_

_I walk, I crawl_

_Loosing everything_

_And waiting for the downfall_

_**Downfall Trust Company**_

* * *

Shikamaru bolted down the corridor as soon as the door to the classroom shut behind him. One thought in his head, he had to find Naruto. He had to understand…what the hell was going on! The playground was mostly deserted, but he saw Choji standing by Naruto's swings. The boy waved and ran over. Choji's expression turned serious when he saw Shikamaru's expression.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?"

"Did you see Naruto go by?"

Choji nodded. "Yeah, he ran right past me, he ignored me when I called out to him though" He frowned worriedly, as Shikamaru started quickly towards the gates. Choji quickly followed, "Shika, what happened?" he asked as Shikamaru looked down the street, hoping to spot Naruto's bright orange. He let out a frustrated growl "Something is wrong" He muttered, almost to himself "Something is wrong and its something to do with Naruto"

He narrowed his eyes as he stared down the street and slowly a smirk slid across his face, his eyes locking on three people walking together down the street. He grabbed Choji by his scarf and ran after them, expertly dodging the people in his way.

"Kiba! Shino! Hinata!"

The three turned as they heard him call, and waited for them to catch up. "w-What's t-the m-matter s-Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked anxiously, as she noted the worried frown on the usually laid back boy "I need you three to help me find Naruto" He panted.

"Why? What did he do now?" Kiba asked with a smirk, which quickly dropped off when Shikamaru turned to glare at him "He didn't do anything!" He snarled, his hands curling into fists, the three looked slightly taken aback at his anger and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Gomen…Look just find him, please. I want to know if he's alright." .

"What happened to Naruto?" Shino asked bluntly, his glasses flashing in the sunlight. Shikamaru hesitated, studying each of the faces staring at him, before deciding,. Quickly he told them what had happened and when he finished they were all grim. "We will help." Shino said simply, raising his arms, a swirling mass of black bugs exploding from under his sleeves.

Hinata and Kiba nodded as well. Hinata formed a seal and activated her Byakugan, the veins around her eyes becoming more pronounced.

Kiba placed akamaru gently on the floor and both began sniffing.

The group was silent for a few minutes, before all three spoke at once

"Found him."

"Lead the way."

And with a nod the group headed off.

* * *

"Why would Naruto come to this dump?" Kiba muttered, as he glanced around at the graffiti and rubbish that covered the street, that they had tracked Naruto to. He covered his nose with his sleeve as he got a whiff of a particularly horrible smell.

"This is the slums, my father warned me never to come to this part of Konoha, its full of rogues and drunks according to him, people who'd kill you if you even glance at them wrong." Choji whispered nervously, moving closer to Shikamaru, Hinata doing the same. Shikamaru was silent, secretly wondering why Naruto would be here as well.

he scanned the area with narrowed eyes.

There! A flash of orange!

He was walking up the steps of an apartment complex just across from them. Shikamaru pointed silently and the others nodded as they spotted him to. They headed for the stairs after him, Shikamaru noticing him entering an apartment on the second floor. They approached the door nervously and stood awkwardly outside the door.

The door, they noticed seemed to have been broken and repaired repeatedly and was filled with holes and gaps that had been blocked from inside.

"Naruto…Does he live here?" Choji asked worriedly.

"…I guess he does." Shikamaru answered quietly, Hinata shifted nervously "a-Are y-you s-s-s-sure w-we should b-be d-doing this? h-He's n-not going to l-like that w-we followed h-him." She stuttered, twisting her fingers nervously. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the door, his mind going back to what he had witnessed back in the classroom.

"Naruto is my friend that jerk hurt him and I want to make sure he's alright also I want to figure out why he thinks everyone hates him." He said firmly, as he stepped forward and knocked on the door. They waited nervously but the door remained shut.

Frowning Shikamaru knocked again.

It seemed like Naruto wasn't going to answer, when his voice came through the door "Who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed." The group blinked in surprise as instead of Naruto's normal cheerful voice the boy spoke coldly from behind the door.

"…Naruto? It's Shikamaru"

Silence.

"Naruto?"

"Shikamaru doesn't know where I live. Who are you?" Naruto snapped angrily from inside. The group exchanged confused looks.

"Naruto it is me, Shikamaru. Choji and the others are here too."

The silence was longer this time, before a small bit of wood was moved behind the door and a blue eye peered through, it widened upon seeing him, before narrowing.

"Tell me something only Shikamaru would know" He asked quietly, not sounding quite so cold. Shikamaru was taken aback by the question and racked his brain for something to say, he smiled sadly as he thought of something.

"When we were five you showed up at my house in the rain, you said we couldn't be friends anymore and then you ran off." Shikamaru said quietly, remembering that day when Naruto stood in front of him, his face dripping with what could have been either rain or tears.

He tried to the looks of surprise the others sent his way.

Naruto's eye flickered with pain and the wood slid back into place. They waited, listening in confusion as several clicks came from behind the door before it creaked open.

"Get in."

The group squeezed through the fairly small crack and Naruto shut the door with a snap. They watched as he relocked the numerous locks on the door, before turning to them. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He snapped looking furious, causing them to step back in surprise "Do you know how dangerous this place is?" he continued, pushing past them to slump into a chair at a battered kitchen table, dropping a battered kunai onto the table, muttering under his breath.

Shikamaru looked around as he moved closer to Naruto, the room he was in looked to be the only room in the apartment, besides the bathroom that he could see through the door by the kitchen and a closet. The kitchen took up the right side of apartment and a small battered bed was shoved under the window on the other side, a few potted flowers sat happily on the window ledge.

"Why are you guy's here Shikamaru?" Naruto asked his voice quiet. Shikamaru lent against the table while Hinata claimed the only chair, the other boys leaning against walls and counters. It was rather cramped.

"I-we were worried about you Naruto" Shikamaru answered, studying the boy, who stared blankly at the table "Why would you be worried?" Shikamaru once again exchanged a look with his friends, this was not like Naruto at all…

"I overheard your talk with Iruka…all of it." Naruto glanced up with wide eyes "I want to know what you were talking about, that guy was being cruel to you Naru."

"That wasn't cruel for Mishima" Naruto said letting out a snort. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes "Naruto…what did he mean…what did he mean when he said, he and the others could give Iruka tips on disciplining you?"

All of them saw something dark flash across Naruto's face and his eyes like chips of ice glared at them all.

"Leave it Shikamaru" He said warningly.

Shikamaru felt his hands curl into fists as he straitened to his full height "No, I won't leave it alone anymore Naruto!" He snapped angrily, causing Naruto to lean away from him slightly in surprise. "I know something going on with you, I always have! But you kept pulling yourself away every time I get slightly too close to whatever it is."

Naruto studied him for a few seconds, before standing up.

"You're a good friend Shikamaru…All of you are" He said quietly, before turning and heading for the bathroom. "When I get back, I'll escort you out of the slums, I know the safer roots" He shut the bathroom door with a snap.

The group sat quietly as they waited for him to return. "That went well didn't it?" Kiba muttered sarcastically, from his place on Naruto's bed. Shikamaru sat in Naruto's seat, rubbing his temples "Troublesome" he muttered as he felt the beginnings of a headache starting.

"Shika…" He looked up at Shika horrified tone. The boy was standing at the kitchen counter, opening all of the cupboards. "What's wrong Choji?" Choji reached into the cupboard and pulled out a single pot of dusty ramen. "There is no food in any of the cupboards, except this!" He said shaking the pot, his expression grim.

"I told you he wasn't eating right!"

"He probably just ate it all." Kiba said with a yawn, but his jaw shut with a snap as Choji glared at him with surprising fury "No, he hasn't, I can tell! He's barely eating at all, Kiba!" The chubby boy cried anxiously.

Kiba held up his hands in surrender and opened his mouth to speak, when the window besides him exploded inwards, causing him to curl around Akamaru with a yelp of surprise. The trainee's dived to the ground, their ninja training taking over. Shikamaru scanned the room before spotting what had come through the window.

It was a large rock, crawling closer he noticed words carved harshly into it, his eyes widened in surprise at the word…

'MURDERER!'

The bathroom door flew open as more rocks were thrown, Naruto was wide eyed and he rushed over to peer out the window, causing Kiba to grab his jacket and yank him down next to him. "Are you insane! Do you want a rock to the face!" Naruto shrugged him off and scrambled to his feet again.

"They're coming up! You have to hide!" He said frantically, shoving Choji and Shino into the bathroom and ushering Hinata into the closet. Looking at Shikamaru and Kiba he pointed to the bed. "Get under the bed now, don't come out, or it'll be worse." Something in his voice made them obey and the watched from their hiding place as Naruto's feet rushed to the front door, only to freeze as it shook violently. He took a hesitant step before jumping back as the door crashed to the floor.

"Look I haven't done anything. Just leave please" Naruto said quietly as a group of people advanced on him. Shikamaru almost cried out at a sudden sound of flesh hitting flesh and Naruto hit the floor in front of them. He was facing them and both boys stared horrified at his resigned eyes, and the red mark spread across his cheek. His eyes warned them to stay silent, even as a foot slammed down onto his chest.

"Just you being here is an abomination! The Hokage should have slaughtered you years ago." One of the men snarled, as the blows continued to rain down on Naruto. Shikamaru was frozen in absolute horror and Kiba was shaking besides him, in fear or rage he didn't know.

Naruto gasped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled to his feet and held by one of the men. "I don't know why he wants you around. You must be completely worthless kid…Actually I could think of one thing you could be useful for… A little whore maybe?" As the speaker moved closer to Naruto, Shikamaru exchanged a horrified look with Kiba.

But when Naruto spoke again, his voice had something dangerous in it.

"Get the fuck away from me you paedophile!" He snarled and one of Naruto's legs vanished from Shikamaru's sight and the man let out a cry of pain followed by Naruto's a second later. Shikamaru met Kiba's eyes once again, this time both boy's eyes were hard. Shikamaru nodded and slowly preformed his families signature hand sign. A shadow shot out of the bed viciously claiming all of the shadows.

"Now Kiba."

The feral boy shot out from under the bed and tackled the closest person at the knees. Shikamaru scrambled out after them, as buzzing filled the room and Shikamaru realised the bathroom door had been thrown wide open. Shino's glasses flashed dangerously as his bugs swarmed two of the men, Choji shot from behind him and headed straight for Naruto, shouldering any men out of his way.

But Hinata was the most surprising, she was in tears as she burst out of her hiding place and immediately slammed her open palm into the closest man and struck several more as she followed Choji to Naruto. They both helped Naruto to his feet.

"Get him out of here, through the window! Every one out!" Shikamaru ordered, his hands shaking as he tried to hold off the still conscious men. Choji and Hinata went out of the window, still holding Naruto between them and leapt to the rooftop across from Naruto's apartment. Shino and Kiba followed quickly behind them. Shikamaru backed away to the window, pulling a small paper ball out of his pocket.

He took one disgusted look at the men who were glaring at him furious and cursing, before hurling what he held at the floor, causing an explosion of smoke as he jumped after his friends, his shadow releasing the men. Shino was waiting on the roof and with a nod jumped ahead, obviously leading him to where the others waited.

* * *

He smiled slightly when he saw where they had ended up, Choji had led them to the rooftop where they usually hung out. But the smile dropped from his face as he noticed them all huddled around Naruto.

He landed ungracefully on the rooftop and rushed over, pushing through to reach Naruto. He paled in horror as he saw the kitchen knife digging out of Naruto's stomach, blood dripping out from the wound. "It must have been after he kicked the pedo…" Kiba whispered to him as he moved closer. "The idiot won't let us take him to hospital!"

Naruto glared at him with eyes glazed with pain. "How many times do I have to say, they wouldn't treat me there!" He growled, trying to reach the knife only to flinch in pain. "Shikamaru, listen you have to pull the knife out." Shikamaru stared at him incredulously, wondering briefly if Naruto was insane "No, you'll bleed to death." He said firmly. "We have to take you to the hospital." Shikamaru reached down to grab an arm, while Choji went to do the same on the other side.

Naruto stopped him by grabbing his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip. "Shika, you said you wanted to be my friend right?" Meeting Naruto's eyes, Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, to be friends we need to trust each other. I trust you to do this, so trust me when I say the best thing for you to do is…Pull the bloody knife out of my stomach before I die!" He finished, yelling slightly at the end.

Shikamaru hesitated slightly before griping the handle of the carving knife. "Alright, but on one condition, no more lies Naruto. We're your friends and we want to know what's going on…We want to keep you safe." He said quietly, the others nodding in agreement. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine deal, now get the fucking thing outta' me!"

Taking a deep breath Shikamaru yanked it out.

Naruto swore violently, screwing his eyes tightly shut. Shikamaru blinked as he felt a sudden pulse of strange chakra from Naruto and from the way the others jerked in surprise, they felt it to. The painful expression on Naruto's face slowly vanished, he let out a deep sigh and to all their surprise sat up.

"Told you I'd be fine." He said as he gave them a foxy grin, he lifted his shirt up, showing his stomach was still covered in a fair amount of blood, but the wound had vanished. Using his ruined black t-shirt, Naruto wiped away the blood and they could all see a shiny jagged scar.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai?" Shikamaru asked surprised, that was the only way he could think of Naruto healing so fast. Naruto grimaced. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that, my mother had it before me." He muttered, before standing up, he studied them all. "Um…Thanks for helping me." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did they want with you Naruto-San?" Shino asked, Naruto shrugged. "Who knows, half of them were drunk." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes dangerously as the boy avoided their eyes. "You promised to tell us the truth Naruto." He said quietly, causing Naruto to flinch.

"Fine, they wanted to beat the crap out of me."

"Why?"

"Did you see what they wrote on the rock this time?" Naruto asked suddenly, Shikamaru thought back to the words carved violently in the rock, his mouth going dry. "Murderer? Did you kill someone." Naruto was silent, his eyes dark. "…I never murdered anyone." He said quietly, but there was something in his tone. Shikamaru frowned thoughtfully. "But you've killed someone." He said softly, causing Naruto to shrug, still avoiding his eyes.

"I had no choice they were going to kill me. They didn't leave me any choice." He muttered sounding like he was trying to convince himself. There was an uneasy silence that was broken surprisingly by Hinata, who after taking a deep breath, placed her small pale hand on his shoulder. "They a-attacked you? Like those people?" She said carefully, trying not to stutter.

Naruto met her pale eyes and nodded. "Then they deserved it for hurting you Naruto-kun." She said with a smile, after a pause Naruto smiled back. "Thanks Hinata-Chan. You were really brave back there you know." He complimented her, causing a bright red blush to spread across her face. Kiba pulled a face at Shikamaru over their shoulders, as Hinata thanked Naruto, causing Shikamaru to grin slightly.

Naruto suddenly froze and looked in Shikamaru direction, his eyes focusing on something behind him. Shikamaru spun and let out a yelp as he came almost face to face with an ANBU standing right behind him.. His face was decorated with a snarling wolf and messy silver hair poked out above it.

"Ookami-San."

The ANBU bowed his head slightly in greeting. "Naruto, what happened? I thought you had detention, I got back from dinner and you were gone and there were several men in your apartment!" He asked quietly. Naruto shrugged. "Just the usual, I had some help this time though." He replied nodding to Shikamaru and the others.

Ookami seemed to study Shikamaru closely, causing the boy to shift nervously. "A Nara, a Hyuga, an Akimichi, an Aburame and a Inuzuka? My, my, you have some powerful new friends Naruto, I'm glad you have finally found someone else to look out for you when I cannot." He said finally, and somehow Shikamaru could tell the man was smiling.

"Naruto, Hokage-Sama requested your presence in his office, I believe he want's to make sure you're okay."

Naruto groaned. "You told him?" The silver haired man shook his head. "No he already knew, I was met by a group of ANBU sent to arrest the men. I believe he was checking up on you, with that crystal ball of his." He explained, causing Naruto to let out a snort. "Sneaky bastard." He said cheerfully, before tuning to his friends.

"See you at the academy tomorrow, guys…we'll talk tomorrow." he added, moving to stand next to Ookami, he waved at them. Then both disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Shikamaru and his friends staring at where they used to stand.

"Holy crap, that was Hakate Kakashi! Naruto knows The Copy Ninja!" Kiba said in awe, Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah…he knows the Hokage as well.."

Shikamaru sighed and headed for the rooftops stairs, waving goodbye to his friends as they muttered their own goodbyes.

As he walked down the stairs he fought back a yawn.

He seriously needed a nap after today.

* * *

**END CHAPTER.**

* * *

_**AN:** well there you go hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review._

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_Arty x._


	4. A Meeting With The Hokage

_AN: Sorry this took so long to wirte, hope you enjoy it! _

_Arty._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

A Meeting With The Hokage

* * *

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

**_How to save a life_**

**_The Fray_**

* * *

Shikamaru entered his kitchen with a yawn and froze his mouth still open, as he noticed the way his mother banged around the kitchen and his fathers resigned expression.

He shut his mouth and let out a quiet sigh as he sunk into his chair opposite his father. Another argument.

Silently he met his fathers gaze and raised a single eyebrow, and his father gave a almost unnoticeable shake of his head and switched his gaze to his wife.

Both flinched as she slammed two plates of breakfast in front of them, muttering under her breath. Shikamaru sighed again and began to eat, only to pause as he remembered Naruto's cupboards, empty apart from a single dusty ramen cup. His father noticed him lower his fork slightly staring blankly at his food, something flickering in his eyes. "Are you alright Shikamaru?" He asked quietly, his son jerked in surprise at the noise.

Shikamaru glanced at him, noting that even his mother had stopped her rampage to look at him with a hint of worry and slight annoyance.

"Is something wrong with your food Shikamaru? Don't you like it?" she asked, he shook his head slowly, but set his fork down on the table.

"you know that friend I used to have years ago?…Uzumaki Naruto…" he said quietly, because he was staring at the food still he missed the sudden darkening of his mothers eyes, but he heard his fathers sigh and glanced up "yes I remember him Shikamaru, where is this going?" his father asked quietly, Shikamaru thought back to his friend laying quietly on the floor his usually bright eyes, dull…almost bored as the men attacked him.

"I found some things about him the other day…" he started but stopped as he saw his parents reaction to his words; his fathers eyes widened in shock and his mother dropped her plate and she stared at him in horror not noticing the food and bits of china that clung to her shoes and the bottom of her dress.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock before narrowing calculatingly.

"what-" his father started to talk, but was interrupted by a firm knock at the door. His mother rushed from the room to answer it, once again muttering angrily, but father and son stayed seated studying each other with the same thoughtful gaze.

His mother was talking to someone in the hall, her voice holding a hint of nervousness. She came back to the kitchen and Shikamaru almost fell out of his chair, as Hatake Kakashi dressed in his ANBU uniform entered after her.

"Ookami-san! What's wrong is Naruto alright?" Shikamaru asked, his chair falling over backwards in his haste to stand. Ookami looked at him and once again Shikamaru got that feeling that the ANBU was smiling at him.

"Ah, Naruto is fine, I am hear to take you to the hokage, he wishes to talk to you before you go to the academy."

Shikamaru's mouth went dry and he found himself staring at Ookami rather stupidly. The Hokage wanted to see him! He cleared his throat nervously. "Um…Sure…" He said with a glance at his parents, his eyes narrowed as he saw his fathers grim expression and his mothers almost paper white skin. "What does Hokage-Sama want?" She asked quietly.

"He just needs to speak to Shikamaru about an…incident that happened yesterday." Ookami said cheerfully before turning and leaving the kitchen motioning for Shikamaru to follow him. Shikamaru started after him but was stopped by his mother, who grabbed his forearm in a painful grip and spun him round.

"What did that _boy _get you into now!" She said, her voice so cold Shikamaru felt himself flinch backwards, staring at her shocked.

"You tell the Hokage, that whatever that _boy _did, it was _his _fault not yours!" She continued in the same voice, her fingers tightening and as Shikamaru looked at his mother he was suddenly-horribly- reminded of the looks that Naruto received from people in the streets. Shikamaru pulled his arm from her grip, causing her to stumble slightly backwards.

"Naruto wasn't the one at fault, the people attacking him were!" He snapped back, suddenly furious. He glared at his mother and shot a glance at his father before turning and stalking out of the kitchen. He almost bumped into Ookami who was standing just outside and from a glance, he could tell the man had been listening, there was a coldness to the way he stood…he had not liked what his mother had said anymore than he had.

They left together, a tense silence between them.

* * *

Shikamaru schooled his face into an expression of boredom but his mind was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out this mystery that revolved solely around Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who while acting as attention seeking as possible and seemed so simpleminded turned into this enigma that was hated by the villagers…including Shikamaru's own mother.

He felt himself shiver slightly at the look in his mothers eyes, the coldness in her voice and the tight grip on his arm. He was used to his mothers fits of anger, but never before had he seen that coldness in her eyes and…He reached up and gently touched his arm where she had grabbed him. He flinched at the slight jolt of pain and let his hand drop back to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Shikamaru jerked violently, and stumbled but caught himself before he fell not expecting Ookami's sudden voice. "Y-yeah…I mean, yeah I'm fine." Shikamaru answered, and as the man with the mask stared at him, Shikamaru could tell that he didn't believe him. The man returned his gaze to ahead again "Ah, we're here"

Shikamaru swallowed nervously as he looked up at the Hokage's tower.

"Your friends are waiting outside the Hokage's office." Shikamaru looked at his escort in surprise. "My friends?"

Ookami nodded in reply and pushed open the doors with a nod to the ninja on guard.

* * *

On the top floor of the Hokage tower was the Hokage's rooms.

Shikamaru had been to it once on a field trip their first year at the academy, and met the Hokage's secretary a woman named Anzu, she sits at a desk right in front of the Hokage's office. She was a nice lady, but also a high ranking ex ANBU. She was his bodyguard when he was at the office, anyone stupid enough to attack the tower would have to go through her first, and she had happily shown them the draws of her desk, which held multiple weapons and exploding tags.

She also kept her weapon of choice stuck to the underside of her desk, a specialized whip that she happily boasted could cut through most people.

She also seemed to have an amazing memory, because as he approached her and the others crowded around her desk awkwardly, she looked up and grinned over Choji's shoulder, recognition in her silvery eyes.

"Shikamaru-kun! Good morning!"

His friends looked relieved when they turned and saw him.

Before they even had a chance to talk to each other, Anzu was opening the Hokage's door after knocking gently. "They're here sir." And Shikamaru heard the Hokage's calm voice answer. "Ah, send them in please Anzu." And then They were being ushered inside the office by Anzu and Ookami, till he was standing before the old man sitting at the desk, studying them.

"Nara Shikamaru…" Shikamaru jerked at the Hokage's voice, and watched as the old mans gaze drifted to each of his friends. "Akimichi Choji…Inuzuka Kiba…Aburame Shino…Hyuga Hinata…" From the corner of his eye, Shikamaru noted that Hinata looked ready to faint. The Hokage fell silent again and continued to study them. Shikamaru shifted nervously and noted that his friends did the same.

"Thank you for protecting Naruto."

Shikamaru's head jerked up and he found himself locking eyes with the Hokage, something in them held his gaze and he almost felt the man was gazing into his soul and he couldn't breath and then the man blinked, Shikamaru took a deep breath able to breath again. "Not many would do such a thing…"

Shikamaru felt himself frown, but Kiba answered . "We noticed." the group nodded in agreement.

The Hokage smiled at them slightly before vanishing. "I need to know what happened yesterday, from the beginning."

The group exchanged looks and after a few seconds Choji nudged Shikamaru forward, causing him to stumble a step forward, he shot a glare at Choji. "Traitor…" He muttered under his breath, before he turned his attention to the Hokage.

"…It started with our new teacher, Umino Iruka, telling Naruto to stay behind after class. I was picking up my pen, so neither noticed me, Iruka wanted to know why Naruto wouldn't trust him" He closed his eyes trying to remember. "Naruto said something about being able to see the hate in his eyes…and that he only wanted the mistakes of the village erased like everyone else…" He opened his eyes at a soft sigh from the Hokage, he looked incredibly tired and old all of a sudden, but motioned Shikamaru to continue.

"Iruka seemed shocked and said something about how Naruto knew and Naruto tapped his head and said that of course he knew…that everyone loved to remind him and he ran off. And then he was dragged back in by another teacher…by his hair…I didn't recognize him-" Shino interrupted him. "Naruto called him Mishima." Shikamaru and the Hokage nodded, both filing away that information.

"Anyway _Mishima _dragged him back in and said that if Iruka needed any help disciplining his kind…that he and 'the others' could help. Iruka got him away though and-"

Shikamaru broke off with a yelp of surprise as the Hokage suddenly moved quick as lightning and threw a kunai straight up at the ceiling. "Naruto I know you're there…" Shikamaru watched in amazement as the panel that he had hit, fell from the ceiling and landed besides his chair.

The Hokage didn't even blink as a dust covered Naruto dropped gracefully besides him.

"Meh, I still can't trick you, can I old man?" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, and Shikamaru noted with a jolt he wasn't wearing his goggles. The Hokage sighed. "We will talk about this later Naruto, but you can stay as this does concern you, Shikamaru continue."

"Um yeah, well…Iruka threatened Mishima to stay away from Naruto-" Shikamaru paused as Naruto shot him a surprised look, before the expression vanished and Naruto grinned at him…and Shikamaru realized with a jolt that the boys eyes were blank and the grin had no life. He could remember so many times he had seen that smile, it must be a defence. A mask.

"Iruka told me that Naruto needed friends like me and Choji and to make sure he was alright. I got Choji and asked Hinata, Shino and Kiba to track Naruto. We followed him to his house and he let us in, we tried to get him to open up but he wouldn't, then while he was in the bathroom a rock came through the window." Hinata nervously interrupted. "Um…I picked it up…" She whispered, holding out the rock, the word murderer shone under the lights for them all to see. The Hokage took it from her silently, his eyes never leaving the stone.

His eyes darkened as he stared at it, but he just sighed and placed it in the top draw in his desk. "Thank you, Hinata. If you would continue, Shikamaru."

"Naruto hid us, before they broke down the door. Naruto tried to get them to leave saying he hadn't done anything and one of the men punched him, the other thugs followed…" He paused nervously and glanced at Naruto. He almost flinched at the look in his eyes, a warning not to go into detail. But Shikamaru looked away with a frown and spoke.

"One of the men…He said that the only use he could see for Naruto was as a whore."

And suddenly Shikamaru was on his knees unable to breath, from blurred teary eyes he saw his friends suffering the same. Naruto had backed up against the wall shaking, blue eyes wide and terrified.

Ookami staggered forward towards the desk with Anzu. Behind the desk the Hokage stood, visible chakra swirled around him and his face was thunderous, Shikamaru saw a flash of the Hokage killing him in his mind, causing Shikamaru's vision to dim from lack of oxygen and he slumped onto his side.

"Hokage-Sama! You must control yourself, your sakki is out of control! You're going to kill the children!" Anzu screamed.

And suddenly the crushing weight on Shikamaru's chest vanished and he took deep shuddering breaths. He reached out a shaking hand and touched Choji's arm, his friend was staring terrified at the ceiling, taking deep shuddering breaths.

"c-Choji are you okay?"

The boy jerk at his touch, his eyes even wider in fear. But when he saw Shikamaru he seemed to sag in relief and nodded. Shikamaru pushed himself up, his legs shaking so bad he could barely hold his own weight. He held a shaking hand out for Choji and helped him up as well. Around him his friends were climbing to shakily to their feet.

His eyes moved to Naruto and was surprised to see that while he looked shaken, he had at least managed to stay standing. Ookami and Anzu stood at the Hokage's side. The man was shaking with fury still, but seemed to have gained control over it.

The Hokage took a deep, calming breath.

"My apologies, are you alright children?" He asked softly, his eyes scanning the children for any noticeable harm. One by one the group reassured him, even though Kiba was clutching a whimpering Akamaru tightly, his eyes wide, Hinata was sobbing slightly and shaking violently, Shino seemed to have shrunk into his coat.

The Hokage seemed to age before them. "The man will be dealt with severely…" Naruto straitened, and Shikamaru's eyes widened as he spoke. "Just leave it old man." The Hokage turned to him, angry once more.

"No Naruto. This villages foolishness is going to far. I will not let it go unpunished. And we will be talking as soon as your friends leave." He said seriously, Naruto slumped back against the wall rolling his eyes. The Hokage stared at him, before turning back to the group.

"Is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

Kiba spoke first "The man your angry at…he stabbed Naruto too…it would have killed him, but his bloodline save him." He said quietly. The Hokage's eyes widened slightly, surprise and fury in his dark eyes. He looked at Naruto curiously, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably.

"You trust them that much…" He said softly, causing Naruto to stiffen and bend his head forward, his hair shadowing his face. "I guess…" He muttered quietly.

His words caused a grin to spread across Shikamaru's face, shooting a glance at Choji and the others he saw they were doing the same.

"Thank you for telling me this, the men will be punished accordingly to the crimes they have committed." The Hokage said quietly drawing their attention back, "I thank you once again for protecting Naruto, I am in your debt." Shikamaru jerked in surprise at the mans words. 'Naruto really means a lot to him.' he thought in amazement.

He was pulled from his shock when Hinata surprisingly spoke, her voice clear and firm "Naruto is our friend, we will always protect him."

A huge grin spread across the Hokage's face and he chuckled merrily. "That is good to hear." picking up a piece of paper and a pen, he scribbled a quick note. He folded it carefully and held it out to Shikamaru.

"This is a note for Iruka, explaining why you are late."

Shikamaru took it as a dismissal and bowed low "Arigato, Hokage-Sama."

And with a wave to Naruto, the group left followed by Anzu and Ookami.

* * *

Naruto watched them leave quietly, still stunned by Hinata's words. His chest felt strange and he reached up to grip his jacket. It was a confusing feeling, he remembered he had it before when he first met the Hokage and realized the man actually cared.

It was one of the few times he cried.

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder and he flinched violently away from it, his back hitting them wall. He stared at the Hokage's worried face with wide eyes as he breathed heavily.

"Naruto are you alright, I was trying to get your attention." He said carefully, moving his hand away. Naruto frowned furious with himself. "I'm fine old man." He snapped slightly. The Hokage studied him, before motioning him to the seat in front of his desk. Naruto dropped into it and stared at the floor as the Hokage to the seat opposite.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, causing Naruto to flinch slightly. He shrugged "It's nothing new." He glanced at the Hokage and seeing his pale face, wished he hadn't been so blunt.

"Have they ever…" The Hokage seemed unable to finish his sentence, but Naruto knew what he meant. "One came close once…but no never." The Hokage slumped in relief. Once again Naruto felt that tightness in his chest at the mans relief.

"They really care for you Naruto."

Naruto looked back at the ground. "…Yeah…I guess they do…" He said quietly.

"How did they come to think you had a bloodline limit?"

Naruto smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah that…that guy stabbed me in the stomach." He flinched slightly at the dark look that flashed across the Hokage face. "I couldn't go to the hospital…you know what they are like there. I convinced Shikamaru to pull it out and healed. They assumed it was a bloodline…I didn't see any reason to disprove it…besides it sort of is one…my mum had it before me." The Hokage let out a small chuckle. "An interesting way to look at it."

The Hokage's expression almost reluctantly slid back to serious. "You must not hide such serious threats from me again Naruto…I care about you, you are like my own grandson, I can not bare the thought of that happening to you." He said quietly standing up from his desk and walking round it and to Naruto's surprise pulled him into a tight hug.

"I want you to be safe." The man whispered into his ear. Naruto was rigid with surprise at first before slowly relaxing and closing his suddenly damp eyes. He rested his head on the mans shoulder for a few minutes before both pulled away. Naruto noted with surprise that the Hokage's eyes were slightly damp.

The man cleared his throat.

"You best be getting to the academy. The letter I sent with your friends explains why you would be late as well."

Naruto treated him to one of his true smiles before leaving.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at the back of the class half asleep. The letter from the Hokage had been accepted by Iruka and Naruto had arrived shortly after. He had looked so tired the group decided to hold back the questions for the day. Naruto had hesitated slightly seeing the empty seat between Shikamaru and Hinata, before settling into it with a small smile and a whispered thanks.

It surprised Shikamaru how fast the day went as he walked down the street from the academy, with Choji and Naruto. Hinata, Shino and Kiba had already gone their separate ways. They walked in comfortable silence, but all three noticed the looks they got…looks of disgust, hatred and fear.

Naruto seemed to get more tense the further into the village he walked, before finally he flashed them a grin and parted ways from them. Leaving Shikamaru and Choji alone.

* * *

As they came closer to his home, Shikamaru felt uneasy remembering the action of his mother. Choji seemed to notice and kept shooting him worried looks.

"Are you alright Shikamaru?" He asked, as they stopped at the fork in the road, the right path leading to Shikamaru's house and the left to Choji's.

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged. "Its nothing, my mother was in a weird mood this morning…" He couldn't help his hand wondering up to grip where his mother had grasped painfully that morning. Choji noticed and reached out, pulling his hand away and yanking up the short sleeve.

Both boy's stared in shock at the hand shape bruise on his arm.

"Shika…this is…? Did your mum do this!" Choji asked horrified, Shikamaru couldn't look away from the bruise. "I…" Shikamaru tried to answer, but his mouth was dry. He pulled away from his friends grip and could only shrug.

"I…I better get home…it's getting late." He said, turning and heading down the path towards his house. He heard Choji call after him worriedly. He stopped and spoke without turning round. "Don't tell anyone about this for now…please Choji." He spoke so quietly, he didn't think Choji heard him.

"Okay Shikamaru, I'll see you tomorrow."

Neither slept well that night.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**AN: hope you enjoyed it, please leave me some lovely reviews people! **

**Arty.**


	5. Shikamaru's suspicions

_**AN: I am so sorry this took so long to write. I was stuck on this one part and it was doing my head in. so here it is chapter four, I won't keep you from reading it any longer. not beta'd  
**_

_**Apologies**_

_**Arty x**_

* * *

**WYMAC **

* * *

**Chapter four**

* * *

_**Shikamaru's suspicion.**_

* * *

_Go away and don't look at me_

_'cause we're not the same_

_And you can't do nothing'_

_You can say that its not okay_

_But I'm not afraid_

_And you can't do nothing'_

_One day - simple plan._

* * *

Shikamaru Nara stared blankly at the ceiling of his room, he didn't know how long he had been doing it, but birds were staring to sing outside his window.

He let out a deep sigh before slowly sitting up. "Troublesome…" He muttered half-heartedly running his hand through his hair.

He had ended up staying up all night, thinking everything over.

Thinking about Naruto.

Thinking about the villagers.

…thinking about his mothers strange behaviour.

He had skipped dinner last night, he hung around long enough to explain to his dad; that he wasn't in trouble with the Hokage and that he had just wanted to talk to him.

He had avoided his mother.

He paused his hand on the door handle as he went to head down to breakfast, and was startled to find that he couldn't move…He was scared.

Scared of his own mother.

He couldn't understand what had happened, sure his mother had always been an angry person, but she had never gotten that angry before…had she?

A memory stirred at the back of his mind, of when he was five. She had picked him up from school, he had been in the playground and had been messing about with Choji and…And Naruto.

He backed away from the door, remembering his mothers expression when she had spotted him playing happily with Naruto, she had scared him so much and she had gripped his arm in the same way. Other times began to pop up in his memory and he swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. He turned away from the door…he couldn't handle seeing her now.

He crossed to his desk and scribbled a quick note before quietly opening his window.

He needed time to think.

Naruto Uzumaki watched the sun rise from the top of the fourths head at The Hokage Monument. He had barely slept in his bed in the Hokage's spare room, the old man had insisted he stay the night. So much had happened lately, he had hardly ever had people defending him before…the Hokage could only do so much without getting in trouble with the council. Kakashi could only watch him when he wasn't on missions, and Naruto still didn't understand the reason he did.

Once, when he was young, a couple who had just moved to the village had been willing to adopt him…but the owner of orphanage had taken them aside and spoke with them.

They left with a different child.

A normal one.

But all of a sudden people were stepping forward and defending him from every side. First Iruka, the first teacher to actually treat him like a normal kid and even though Iruka knew what he was, he had apparently threatened Mishima after he had left.

Shikamaru and Choji had always been trying to help him, but he never really expected them to follow him home to make sure he was alright.

Hell, they had even fought off the villagers!

He was shocked to see Hinata, Shino and Kiba on his doorstep too. But thinking back, Hinata had always been kind, Shino always polite…yeah okay Kiba was sometimes an ass, but he had still had been the first to attack the men to help him.

He had always' tried not to think of them as friends, no matter how much he wanted to, because when they finally found out what he was and turned on him…maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

But now…

He let out a shaky sigh and getting up, he began making his way back to the village, trying not to think of their reactions, when they found out…

Because, he knew that if they found out and began looking at him the same way as the rest of the village…

The looks of fear.

The looks of hate.

And the coldness of their eyes…

Then he just might break.

Choji awoke rather suddenly.

He stared at the ceiling half asleep, wondering vaguely what had woke him. He sat up with a yawn and glanced around the room. His half closed eyes stopped on the figure sat on the wide ledge outside his window ledge. He stared at it for a few minutes before he finally registered what he was looking at.

Shikamaru sat with his back against one side of the window, one of his legs dangled from the ledge the other pulled up, his head was leaning against the glass, his eyes closed. Choji briefly wondered how his best friend could sleep so soundly in such odd positions. Then he wondered what the hell he was doing sleeping on his window ledge.

He moved to the window and was about to reach for the handle when he paused, wondering exactly how he was going to wake up his friend… without the boy falling two floors to the ground. In the end Choji just decided to open the window and hope the boy fell into the room…not off the ledge.

He fell off the ledge.

Choji let out a yelp and dived forward, only to find Shikamaru holding onto the wall outside with a chakra covered hand. The boy grinned sheepishly up at Choji as the chubby boy glared down at him.

"Morning?"

Choji growled as he hauled his friend up and into the bedroom, before overbalancing and falling to the ground. Choji sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"From now on use the door…please."

Shikamaru let out a bark of laughter before standing up. "Okay choji." he said with a grin as he pulled his fried to his feet. Choji studied his friend closely, his smile seemed slightly tense.

"Why are you here Shikamaru?" He asked softly.

The smile vanished and Shikamaru let out a sigh. "I couldn't sleep and I don't want to talk to my Mother right now." He explained, sitting on Choji's bed and laying back to stare at the ceiling. Choji copied him.

"How did you get the bruise Shikamaru?" Choji asked softly after they had stared up at the ceiling in silence for several minutes. Shikamaru couldn't help his hand grasping the bruise again.

"When Ookami came to pick me up last night…she was furious. She grabbed my arm and told me to make sure the Hokage knew it was Naruto's fault not mine." He frowned angrily. "She didn't even know what had happened and she still thought it was Naruto's fault!" Choji opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Shikamaru speaking again.

"I can remember other times…" Choji's eyes widened as Shikamaru pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes as he continued to speak. "A lot of them when I was a kid, always when I played with Naruto! She hated me playing with him, she scared me so much. Maybe that's why I didn't try as hard as I could have to get Naruto to hang out when Naruto stopped wanting to play with me…"

"Shika…" Choji started before jumping at a sudden groan that came from Shikamaru "This is so screwed up…" He moaned.

"You know Shikamaru you should tell you're Dad…he doesn't know…does he?" Choji asked worried, Shikamaru frowned before sitting up. "I haven't told him…and I doubt mum told him…" He muttered. "I can't tell him though, they fight enough already."

Choji frowned, "What, so you're just going to let it go!" He asked furiously. "Your dad deserves to know!"

"No he doesn't!"

Choji flinched back at the sudden furious snarl, but stood his ground grabbing his friends arm and pulling back his sleeve, revealing the bruise. "He deserves to know about this! Especially if this has happened before!" He snapped angrily, anger which vanished as Shikamaru spoke quietly.

"And what if he knows already?"

Choji stared at his friend as he bite his lip nervously. "Then you can stay here with me." He said softly making his friend look up in surprise.

"You're parents wouldn't let me." He said after a few minutes. Choji laughed "Are you kidding? My parents love you, of course they'd let you stay!"

Choji was relieved to see the small smile on his friends face. "Speaking of which they're probably wondering why I'm not at breakfast. "He said getting up and grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom, looking over his shoulder.

"Be right back!"

* * *

His parents looked unsurprised when both Shikamaru and Choji walked into the kitchen. "Good morning you two." Choji's Mother Chiharu said happily, as she set down the bowls she was holding. His father smiled at them from his place at the table.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad."

"Morning Mrs. Akimichi, Mr Akimichi."

"We keep telling you Shikamaru, its Auntie Chiharu and Uncle Choza."

Shikamaru smiled slightly as he took his seat next to Choji.

"How's your old man Shikamaru?" Choza asked pleasantly.

Shikamaru tried to summon a smile as he answered. "He's fine. He said he was going to be tending the deer today." His voice sounded odd even to himself, Choza was watching him now, an almost invisible frown on his face, he had noticed that something up.

"And you're Mother?" He asked quietly, Shikamaru couldn't help the slight flinch.. "s-She's fine too." He said quickly trying to cover it up, but it was too late, Choza's eyes were already narrowing.

"And you Shikamaru? Are you alright?" He asked seriously, causing Chiharu pause in cooking looking between her husband and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru found himself looking down at his plate. "I'm fine." He mentally cursed himself as soon as he spoke, he had said that word to much, it sounded false…probably because it was. Nothing was fine. His parents argued everyday, his Mother got angrier everyday too. He jumped slightly when Choji suddenly spoke next to him.

"Oh yeah, I won't be able to train today Dad."

Shikamaru looked up as Choza turned his attention to his son. "And why not?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm hanging out with Shikamaru and the other guys." Choji answered with a grin.

"And girl." Shikamaru muttered distractedly.

"A girl?" Chiharu asked as she sat down. "Did you two finally make up with Ino?" She asked, causing Choji and Shikamaru to pull a face. "No Mum…I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, she hates us and we feel the same."

"Oh? Who are you meeting then?" Chiharu asked, curiously.

"Hyuga Hinata."

Choza choked slightly on his food. "You befriended a Hyuga!" He choked out, Choji frowned. "What's wrong with a Hyuga?" He asked defensively as Shikamaru frowned. His dad backtracked quickly. "I don't mean that in a bad way, its just…the Hyuga's are not known for making friends. They tend to stick with their own." He explained.

"Oh, Hinata's nothing like the other Hyuga's, she's really shy and kind. She only ever talks to Shino, Kiba and Naruto." Choji said cheerfully, "Especially Naruto, eh Shikamaru?" He muttered under his breath, causing Shikamaru to snort. The smile slipped off his face however, as he noticed the worried expression on Choza's face.

"Who else are you meeting with?" Chiharu asked curiously.

"Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Naruto." Choji answered.

Shikamaru frowned as he watched their reactions. Surprise flashed briefly in both of Choji's parents eyes at the mention of an Aburame and Inuzuka. but he was more interested in their reaction to Naruto. Something flashed in Choza's eye's…remorse? Chiharu looked like she was going to cry for a split second, before she stood up briskly with her plate and began to scrub it.

"Is Naruto finally hanging out with you again then?" Choza asked after a few minutes of silence, Choji started to answer, but Shikamaru beat him to it.

"Yes…We found out a few things about Naruto, things he had been hiding from us…" He watched them closely. The plate Chiharu was holding slid into the water with a clunk and Choza dropped his mug.

"What did you find out?" Choji jerked besides him, surprised by the sudden serious tone to his Fathers voice. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as the man studied them. "Just that he lives on his own and he knows the ANBU Ookami and the Hokage." Shikamaru answered carefully.

Choza seemed to relax.

Shikamaru stood up.

"Lets go Choji."

Choji shot him a confused look, he opened his mouth to speak but something in Shikamaru's expression stopped him and he stood up instead. "Er…yeah we gotta go. We're going to be late." He agreed awkwardly.

"See you later…"

Shikamaru felt Choza's gaze drilling into his head as he left.

* * *

Choji stayed silent until they reached the gate that signalled that they were leaving Akimichi land.

"What was that about?" He asked, a small hint of anger in his voice.

"Something is not right Choji." Shikamaru answered, the anger in his voice surprising him.

"What?"

Shikamaru frowned as he stopped walking. "It seems like everyone know something we don't." He muttered quietly, Choji watched as he sat on the ground, his hands taking the usual shape they did when he was trying to figure something out. "It's something to do with Naruto…just a mention of him either makes people angry or makes them sad. Naruto knows what it is, but he won't tell us…no kids we know have a clue about it, but they all hate Naruto…the Hokage knows…." Shikamaru stopped suddenly.

"Shikamaru?" Choji asked carefully after the boy sat silently staring into space for several minutes. "You okay?"

Shikamaru blinked and glanced up with that dazed expression Choji knew meant he had been pulled from his thoughts, Choji frowned.

"What did you figure out Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru stood without answering and began to walk down the path again, Choji easily caught up and he waited for Shikamaru to answer.

"I don't know yet…but once I get the rest of the puzzle pieces you'll be the first I tell."

Shikamaru frowned at The Hokage's Tower as they walked.

He need to speak to the Hokage as soon as possible.

* * *

Naruto walked swiftly through the street, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he felt all the killing intent aimed at him. He hated the feeling, the Kyubi let out a snarl from the back of his mind and Naruto let out a small one of his own that sent a few close villagers scuttling in fear.

He couldn't stop the small smirk that slipped across his face for a split second, before vanishing beneath his slightly stupid smile once again.

'They won't beat me' He thought softly, calming his tenant who growled his agreement.

He was still smiling as he turned the corner and saw the several men standing at the end of the alleyway, the smile fell and so did he, as someone hit him from behind and sent him sprawling into the dirt and as they surrounded him Kyubi spoke.

'**YET THEY STILL TRY…' **

And the blows rained down.

* * *

TenTen walked slowly up the street with her team-mate Hyuga Neji, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she took a bite of the dango she was holding.

He was a mystery to her.

She had never actually met a Hyuga before, she had seen them in the street, but had never spoken to one, let alone got to know one.

He was beautiful…she couldn't think of another word for it. But at the same time…he was kinda an ass.

She looked ahead at her other team-mate and couldn't help smiling as he bounced ahead of them up the road. Rock Lee was completely different. What attraction he didn't have in looks he had in personality, he was an amazingly happy person. She had though he would be a complete weirdo when he walked up dressed up in the exact same outfit as her freaky sensei…and she was right, he was weird, but in a good way.

She blinked as Lee suddenly stopped and something in the way he stood had Tenten at his side instantly, Neji right behind her.

"Lee?"

"Do you hear that?"

Tenten froze and listened carefully, filtering out the sounds one by one.

There! A strange muffled thudding and jeers. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was hearing.

"Neji!"

Neji nodded once and activated his clans bloodline, Byakugan.

"Got them. Alleyway third one up the street." he was already moving down the street, Lee quickly caught up, Tenten on his heels. She almost crashed into the two as they stopped suddenly. She saw instantly what stopped them a crowd of furious villagers surrounded a small huddled form, kicking and punching in turns.

Tenten saw orange, then she saw red.

She let out a furious snarl and shot forward almost knocking her team-mates over "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

* * *

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

Both Neji and Lee jumped at their team-mate's yell as she shot past them heading straight for the crowd surrounding the boy on the floor.

The crowd turned and the figure on the ground stayed eerily still, one of the men spoke. "This is none of your concern girl. You and your little friends better just lea-AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" The man cut off with a scream as Tenten's dango stick sunk deep into his foot. As he fell to the ground half the group fled while the others charged.

"You little wh-" one of the men started only to be cut off by a kick to the stomach that sent him flying down the alleyway thanks to lee. Neji appeared taking out a man about to grab Tenten from behind.

With Tenten's weapons, Lee and Neji's taijutsu, it took a ridiculously small amount of time to defeat them and have them secured in ninja issued wire…

Neji and Lee watched in surprise as Tenten threw herself down besides the huddled form. "Naruto!" she cried shaking him slightly. "Come on Naru! Wake up!"

"You know him Tenten-Chan?" Lee asked softly as he and Neji joined her besides Naruto, she just nodded shaking him again. "Naruto, get up! I think he's waking up!"

* * *

Naruto was in pain everywhere.

"- on Naru! wake up!"

That voice was so familiar…who?…he tried to open his eyes.

"You know him Tenten-Chan?"

Tenten…?

He opened his eyes slightly and saw a girl with brown eyes and brown hair in buns looking down at him. It was her…

* * *

"_I've had enough of him!" _

_Naruto stood in front of the orphanage, watching with wide eyes as the head of the orphanage yelled at the man in a wolf mask as he tried to reason with her. _

"_You will be given compensation from the Hokage, he has no where else to live!" _

"_No! I will no longer protect that-that creature! Take him now or I throw him out on the streets…the villagers can have him." The man let out a very angry snarl and turned back to Naruto. He picked him up easily, too easily, and began to carry him away, over his shoulder Naruto saw a small girl appear behind the woman, her hair in messy buns. _

"_Naru!" _

_She turned to the woman. "What's going on! Where is he taking Naru!" _

"_He's taking him away finally. Hopefully they'll lock him away where he belongs, maybe they'll execute him finally!" The woman said gleefully. The girl let out a cry of horror and threw herself forward only to be caught by the woman and dragged back inside. _

_Naruto watched it all, silent tears falling down his face. _

* * *

"TenTen-Nee-Chan?"

Tenten smiled brightly down at him, looking ecstatic. "Naruto you're alright!" He blinked up at her for a few seconds before slowly sitting up. He groaned slightly at the pain, but mostly ignored it, instead staring at the girl, or more importantly what was on her forehead.

"You're a ninja!"

Tenten smiled and gave her forehead protector a flick. "Told you I would be. Didn't you believe me?" She asked pouting, causing Naruto to backtrack hastily. "Of course I did!" Tenten grinned before becoming serious.

"What hurts?"

Naruto shrugged but ruined it when he flinched in pain. "Would you believe me if I said I was fine?" He asked hopefully, but sighed when Tenten just raised an eyebrow. "Its just bruises Nee-Chan. You showed up before they really got started." Naruto muttered, Tenten frowned and started to speak, but was cut of by someone clearing their throat, both jumped and stared at Neji and Lee who looked back in confusion.

"Tenten who is this?" Lee asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry Lee…I forgot you two were here…" Tenten said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"This is Naruto, my little brother."

There was a pause as both boy's absorbed the words…then.

"Brother!"

"You never mentioned having a brother Tenten."

"This is most wonderful news! Why have you not mentioned your brother before!"

Tenten smiled at their reaction, while Naruto snickered next to her. "Naruto he's not my brother by blood…We grew up in an Orphanage together." Tenten explained, the two boy's looked surprised, neither having known she was an orphan.

Tenten turned and studied Naruto for a few seconds.

"They never told me where they sent you…she told me you were dead…" She whispered quietly. Naruto pulled a face, "I know," he muttered, "I came back to the orphanage once…she said you'd been adopted?" Tenten smiled briefly.

"Yeah, I was…Okaa-san is really nice."

Naruto grinned at her brightly. "I'm really glad." He said happily, before standing up…or at least tried to. Tenten caught him before he could hit the ground, worry flashing across her face. "We should get you to the hospital." She muttered worriedly.

"No." The sharpness of his tone made all of them flinch, he took a deep breath before smiling apologetically. "I mean I can't, I'm meeting my friends, they'll be worried."

"Naruto you were just attacked, I really don't think they would mind if you go to the hospital."

Naruto pulled a face. "Trust me if I don't show up, they will come looking for me and probably go annoy the Hokage to find me."

Tenten blinked. "The Hokage?" She asked confused. "Why would they go to the Hokage."

"To find the blond idiot of course."

The annoyed voice made them all jump, and they finally noticed the small group that had appeared at the end of the alleyway.

"Shikamaru!"

The boy looked relieved, but worried as he raised a hand in a lazy wave. Behind him stood Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino, all with similar expressions on their faces. But it was what was behind them that caused Tenten and her Team-mates to gape.

Anzu stood in front of several ANBU members, her silver eyes furious as they took in the injured boy and the unconscious villagers. "Arrest them all." She said coldly, motioning to them. The teenagers watched as the ANBU surrounded the villagers and they-along with the villagers-vanished in a swirl of leaves.

As if it was a signal Shikamaru and the others practically ran over to surround Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Neji watched surprised, as his normally shy cousin rush up to the boy, pulling out a small pot from her pocket. Naruto blinked in surprise as she opened in and began to apply ointment to the cuts and bruises on his face.

"a-Are you o-okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly, blushing as he stared at her, the bruises and cuts on his face slowly healing. "I- I'm fine Hinata-chan." He said softly, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Okaa-san?"

Naruto looked over in surprise as Tenten was pulled into a hug by Anzu. "Tenten are you okay?" The woman asked worriedly, Tenten rolled her eyes as Anzu began to look her over for injuries. "I'm fine Okaa-san." She said, her tone annoyed, but she was smiling up at her.

"Anzu-san is your mother Tenten?" Naruto asked surprised.

Tenten looked over at him startled.

"You know her?"

Anzu nodded.

"I see Naruto almost every day, when he comes to visit the Hokage."

"You mean that all this time I've been thinking he's dead, you've been seeing him every day! Why didn't you say something!"

"Well I didn't know you knew him for one, and two you know I don't like to talk about work."

Naruto watched as Tenten continued to argue with her mother, her team-mates trying to calm her down. He smiled as he realized that both women seemed to be enjoying having their little fight.

"Naruto."

Naruto flinched at the tone Shikamaru used, before turning to his friend. The expression on Shikamaru's face was not good.

"What the hell happened this time?"

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_**AN: that's all for now folks. I'll try my best to have the next chapter to this fic out as soon as I can. That goes for my other stories as well.**_

_**See ya,**_

_**Arty x**_


End file.
